musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Milan Christopher
}} Milan Christopher (pronounced Mee -Lawn Kris -Sto-fur) born on the south side of Chicago (77th & Hermitage), Milan moved to Los Angeles in the summer of 2008 to pursue his rapping/producing & modeling career. He found his niche in the entertainment industry in the city of Angels rather swiftly, appearing on TV shows like Nip/Tuck, The Doctors, and 12 Corozones, as well as commercials for brands like Red Bull, Chase Bank, and Virgin Mobile. Soon after Milan started doing music videos with major music players like Kanye West, The Game, Lil Wayne, & Neyo. Milan Christopher was born on Feb 24, 1984 It wasn't until Milan worked with Beyoncé on "haunted" that he realized he wanted to focus on his solo rap career and concentrate on his own brand. Milan released his EDM rap single "Burning Up" under the music management of D-tech A.R. of Akon's Konvicts Musiq Label, which earned him the spot of the number 1 indie artist in the country 6 weeks in a row & falling to the 23rd spot on Digital Radio tracker. Milan Starred in the second season Of the hit TV show Love & hip hop Hollywood on Vh1 as the first openly gay Story line in The Love & hip Hop franchise & Vh1 reality TV show history! Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood Still writing and producing music for himself and working with other artists, Milan's brand is all encompassing from modeling, to his teeth whitening facility & his 2016 launch of the Milan Christopher Apparel line which includes the intimates range of trend (made in the USA Underwear) 2016 saw Milan hit some major milestones across both mainstream, Hip Hop and LGBT avenues; from the Cover of the LA Times to being the first personality within the Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood franchise to appear on the nationally syndicated Wendy Williams Show. The rise of Milan's LGBT advocate status has arisen across the country via numerous highbrow features in elite publications & With millions of supporters panning across all his social media platforms & around the globe. He is now a leading force in our current pop culture & a voice for millions of the Lgbt community. Milan is no stranger to using his voice/platform to make a difference. Having 1.3 million followers on Twitter, over 500 thousand on Instagram. As of recent, summer 2016, Milan Released his album titled "The Alpha" & very controversial visual for his hit single "When I Go" based on domestic violence, bullying & Lgbt suicide rates. This Music video went viral amongst mainstream, and landed Milan Back on the cover of The La Times for a second time, Mtv, Vh1, Logo and all over every Major Music network & Blogs. But most importantly through his artistic input winning him the "Gentlemen of Artistry Award" at the 2016 Gentlemen's Ball, Certificate of Excellence from National Black Caucus, & Personal thank you letter from California State Senator Isadore Hall. Links and references Select Links for Review : Wendy Williams - Wendy Williams Show Good Day D.C Fox News Essence LIVE – Essence (magazine) Milan Christopher Feature – First Lady Michelle Obama also led the segment which was is an amazing fit; - Lead In You & Me This Morning – The U - http://www.wciu.com/videos/youandme/love-hip-hop-hollywood Good Day Chicago – FOX 32 Good Day New York Good Day New York Philadelphia Gay News: Philadelphia Gay News L.A Times 2015: L.A. Times 2016: Official music video "When I Go" by Milan Christopher Gentleman of Artistry Awards Vh1.com IMDb.com Famous Birthdays Old School music family Relations References Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Chicago Category:American male rappers